Xman over ride
by von-vlad-dracul
Summary: a girl walks into the lives of the x men my name is luca short for lucifer angel is in love and so is pyro then another comes fox a boy from and unknown place whom loves the girl as well can she be the key to winning the war? read and find out


This is my first x men fiction I don't own it please be aware it is for mature people only

The first month

"Hey there back, professor x and wolverine are back!" said rogue 

_Bobby, angel, quicksilver, pyro gather around the jet as it landed._

_"Ok welcome to the Xavier institution school for the gifted." Professor x _

_Said to the girl next to him as they walked out of the jet "I feel like a zoo animal_

_Here" the girl said looking around "now will you give me you're name?"_

_Prof.x asked "ok a promise is a promise my name is Luca short for Lucifer"_

_"And why are you called that?" Prof.x asked, "Because I'm so hot ………"_

_Prof.x stared at her "I'm kidding I have got a hot headed temper that's why."_

_"Hum… whats you're real name?" Prof.x asked "I…. um…hum…not sure_

_I know there's one but I've only been called two names luca and copycat _

_I can't recall my real name." Luca said "hi professor" said angel flying _

_Over "ah angel this is luca, luca this is angel" Prof.x said luca_

_Sled her leg back and bowed at angel. Angel kinda blushed_

_"Ok um…nice to meet you luca, um professor can I talk to real quick?_

_Asked angels "yes, excuse me for a moment." Said Prof.x wheeld over_

_Away from the others "um…. Professor shies cute but where'd you get her?"_

"_She was in a science lab going threw shock therapy I put her here so_

_She wouldn't get hurt" prof x.said and turned around to see bobby,_

_Pyro and quicksilver huddled around luca. "Hi I'm bobby"_

"_And I'm quicksilver" and I'm" creating a fire ball "pyro"_

"_Ha ha ha ha you guys are cute it's nice to meet you all, oh professor can angel show me to my room? I'm bone tired." "Yes angel take to room 5-7" "next to mine sir" asked angel_

"_Hey angel if you don't want her there I'll gladly share my room with her" said quicksilver. "No it's ok I'll enjoy the company" said angel and held out his hand_

"_This way my lady" said angel taking her hand "oh Mr. Goody goody" said bobby_

"_Well here it is, you're room" said angel " cool it's roomy I like" said luca plopping down on the bed angel sat next to her " so why did they lock you up?" asked angel_

_Luca sat up and stared him in the eyes "don't know why they thought I was _

_Insane and well a monster." Said luca in a soft voice and looked down at her_

_Lap angel lifted her head in a kiss luca excepted willingly the kiss showed him _

_Luca was hungry for the kiss she wanted more a voice broke the kiss_

"_Wooooooooooooooo!" said tremor "go angel" said pyro popping _

_His head in the door "um… angel I'm really tired so um…." "Oh yah,_

_Come on guys um… good night luca" said angel as he closed the door._

"_So what was it like?" asked tremor "well she wanted the kiss, she wanted it badly _

_It was like a hunger, but it was great" "well angel from what prof. X said she_

_Was locked up since she was ten and she is like seventeen so she praboly had a few boyfriends but hasen't been kissed like that for a wile." Said tremor_

"_I agree with the fool" "who are you calling a fool pyro huh?"_

"_You tremor!" "What ever, guys you fight this out but be quite luca is sleeping"_

_Said angel walking off the next day luca waited in her room angel came to look for her_

_And found her in her dorm "what are doing breakfast is ready?" said angel _

_Sitting down next luca "oh! I can go down by myself?" "Yes luca, oh…damn I forgot _

_The thing that's ok…hold on" angel said and got up looked out the door_

_And up and down the hall then shut the door. "Lets finish were we lift off"_

_Angel said and sat back down "you want me?" "Yesterday you're kiss was hungry_

_So I want to satisfy you're hunger luca I want to love you, if you let me"_

_Said angel as he held her hand but with her other hand she pulled him to her_

_And kissed him hungrily he put his hands around her waist she leaned back and laid_

_On the bed the kiss broke she panted but angel kissed down her neck_

_She made what sound like purring he smiled as he kissed her chest._

_She put her index finger on his lips stood up and removed her 'I'm the devil' _

_Mucle shirt and laid back down, angel continued to kiss her chest and_

_Then he unhooks her bra (which clips in the front) and kissed her breast _

_Then lowered his kiss to her navel and licked from navel to lips she giggled a little _

_And then he locked her in a deep kiss he slip his hands in her pants (which _

_Were loose and baggy) and felt she was wearing a thong "ha well you're_

_Full of surprises" said angel as he lifted to his knees "we best not go further _

_Before someone comes," said luca as she put her bra and shirt back on _

_They both walked out the door and down stairs to eat. _

"_So were was she angel?" asked quicksilver "in her room why?" angel _

_Asked sitting down with luca "well it sure took you a long time to get her _

_If she was in her room" quicksilver said piling pancakes on his plate._

"_Does it matter? Hey quickie pass the pancakes please," said luca _

_Quicksilver passed the plate she took two pancakes every one looked _

_At her "what?" "Luca it's just odd that someone takes so little to eat"_

_Said angle reaching for a flapjack "well I've been locked in a cage_

_For seven years" luca began to get angry she stood up "and it's not fair _

_You all think I'm weird because of how I eat! Damn it!" luca yelled and _

_Stomped off "no wonder why they call her Lucifer" said quicksilver _

_Angel chased after her "luca! Luca!" angel yelled as he chased _

_After her he soon caught up with her "luca here follow me"_

_Angel took her to his room and shut and locked the door._

"_I was going tell you later, when we would have more time together_

_But I know you're real name" "what is it then?"_

"_Come here and I'll tell you" angel said luca walked to him he _

_Grabbed her waist and pulled her close and nibbled on her ear lobe._

"_It's ha ha it's…" "What angel" "its mika, mika vonlay" angel said _

_And kissed her deeply she pushed him on to his bed and sat on his lap _

_Facing him she removed her shirt and bra angel slipped his hands _

_Down her pants and pulled her closer to him he laid back luca_

_Has Simi sharp fangs and she used the to nibble angels neck,_

_She whispered Latin words that seemed to sooth his blood_

"_Mika you-you're so beautiful," said angel starting to undo her belts_

_(She had two on) "Angel shh…. Someone's comeing" luca said someone _

_Knocked his door "what!" "Hey bub what are up to in there?" asked wolverine_

"_Trying to sleep why?" "Sleep (mumbling) lazy ass kids"_

_Wolverine said as he walked away "now where were we?" asked angel_

_Pulling luca back down "right here" luca said nibbling the muscle_

_Near the collar bone "ahhhh!" angel moaned in pleasure _

_Luca continued to speak in Latin he thought it sounded _

_Hot 'I never got a chance to remove her pants' _

_But as though she read his mind she slipped easily out of _

_Her baggy jeans her body was slim with a light tan _

'_She has such a lick able body' thought angel secretly_

_He turned over and pined her to the bed "grrrr"angel growled_

"_Hell and haven have now collided" luca said turning her head to the side_

_Angel kissed her neck softly "I don't think we should go any further _

_Plus we've got to train" "ok angel I was thinking the same thing" luca said _

_Put her cloths back on and walked to her room and changed cloths_

"_You can come in if you want" luca said threw her door _

_Angel smiled "no but heary up!" luca came out wearing a black _

_Mucle shirt that said 'I'm the devil hear me roar' and loose baggy _

_Jeans with a long chain this time she was wearing three belts_

"_Wow" is all angel could say when he looked at her "what do I look bad"_

_She had short hair it spiked on top and lifted in parts on the back_

"_No you look great" angel walked to her and kissed her lightly_

_On the lips luca smiled "so what do you want to be called mika-_

"_No! Mika means small no I like luca better" "ok it's settled thin_

_You are luca vonlay" said angel grabbing luca's hand and led _

_Her down stairs "angel" said Scott angel quickly let luca's handed go._

"_Hi Scott um… luca this is Scott he's going to be our instructor today"_

_Said angel with a fake smile "hi professor has spoken much of you"_

_Scott said staring at angel "now come on we have a lot to do"_

_Said Scott walking down to the training room soon the room began its _

_Attacked on angel and luca not seeing any new powers recently was defenseless "professor why is she not fighting back?" "Where was she?"_

"_With angel they just came from up stairs" "then that's why, her power is to _

_Mimic powers and she hasn't seen any" but after professor _

_Finished his explanation an  
explosion took please Scott ran down stairs and saw angels _

_Outline threw the smoke he was caring someone "angel!"_

_Angel walked toward the door "Scott will she be ok?"_

_Angel asked looking down at luca her face was bruised and cut _

_Her arms and hands were bleeding "she'll be fine I hope"_

_Said Scott as they walked to the examination room _

_Soon she awoke kicking and screaming "no let _

_Me go!" she still had her eyes closed "luca it's me, its angel"_

_Luca stopped her fit and looked at him her hands and arms were _

_Bandaged she had a band aid on her cheek "ow! This hurts" _

_She said rubbing a bruise on her face "what happened lu?"_

_Asked Scott luca's eyes flushed red but she got over it _

"_She does something called pain bomb it causes her fear and pain to _

_Turn in to a big explosion, am I right luca?" asked the professor _

_Coming over to her "ya" "but luca why didn't you tell me what you're _

_Power was I wouldn't have kept you so long," said angel softly_

"_Well angel why was she with you up stairs? All that's up there are_

_Your rooms?" Scott said eyeing angel luca pulled a ring out of her pocket _

'_He was helping me find my ring my mom gave it to me so I almost went in to a fit but we found it" "oh ok sorry angel it's just I thought you guys might have been doing other things that's all" Scott said looking down "it's ok Scotty I understand who _

_Wouldn't want to be with a hot chick like me" luca said winking at angel _

_Professor x. talked to her telepathically ("luca I know what you and angel have be_

_Doing but don't worry angel needs someone to love he's lonely")_

_("But why professor") asked luca silently ("he has been shund out by those_

_He thought cared but he deeply trusts you for he knows nothing of you _

_Are who you are what you are so that shows you belong with him")_

_Prof.x answered, ("ok no biggy I really like him, but he seems afraid to go to_

_Far why do you suppose?")("Well luca maybe he thinks you might not be ready_

_So you have the make the first move") ("thanks now say you can go now_

_Because Scotty is asking too many questions of angel") "ok angel take luca to her room so she can rest up alright?" said the professor leaving the ward. Luca smiled_

_They ran off chatting away "so what did he say?" "What do you mean angel?" _

"_Luca im not stupid he was talking to you telepathically"_

"_Ok angel he knows but he said he doesn't care he's actually glade you _

_Have some one to love" "oh really, what else did he say?" "Well I asked him _

_What I should do about a problem I have" "what he say?" "Take the first_

_Step" angel and luca went into angel's room and locked the door _

_Angel was pined by luca she pulled off her shirt and bra and removed angel's_

_Shirt then locked him in a deep kiss she stopped when angel thought of something_

_Quietly in his head ("I want you so bad luca but I don't want to force you _

_To do some thing you're not ready for") luca smiled and undid angel's _

_Pants a shocked look formed on his face angel stood up and turned the _

_Radio on loud and returned to what he was doing she pulled down_

_His pants angel's wings fluttered from under him and rapped around_

_Him and her. Luca smiled. Wake me up inside was playing on the radio,_

_Angel took off his boxers and luca threw off her thong and he slipped into her_

_("Oh this can't be happening I hardly no her and we're already having sex_

_I'm shocked she wanted to so early") angel thought to him self as he slipped in and out of luca angel then turned over and pinned luca to the bed and pushed_

_Deeper into her she moaned in pleasure "oh…. yes angel…oh" they _

_Finally hit their climax angel lay with his face in her chest as she stroked his hair_

_There was a knock at the door "what!" angel yelled, "Hey have you seen_

_Luca I can't find her" said pyro "did you check out side?" asked angel _

_Getting dressed luca already had her cloths on she was looking out the window _

_And saw night crawler teleport away from spike she winked at angel and teleported out side "why would she be out side?" "Well I jest saw her out the window"_

"_If you're messing with me I tell wolverine you're in the sack with Lucifer"_

_Pyro finished and walked off and found luca out side he grumbled _

_And walked over to her "oh! Hi pyro whats up you look mad" _

"_It's nothing Lu but I need to ask you something" "what is it pyro?"_

"_Well will you be my girlfriend?" "Pyro no I don't like you like that"_

"_Oh and I suppose angel is really good in bed huh?" "How would_

_You know if we're together or not huh?" "He told us Lu how do you think I know''_

"_Us? Whose us pyro?" "Me, trememer, quicksilver, and bobby" "you lie!"_

_Luca yelled angrily "I'm not lieing Lu ask quicksilver or tremor they'll tell you"_

_Tears flooded from luca's eye's "**you lie! He would not tell any of you any thing!**_

_**You lie…" **luca's voce trailed off she ran away she sat under the oak tree_

_And cried. Spike saw her and walked over to her "whats wrong luca?"_

_He asked as he sat next to her "have you heard any thing about me or angel?"_

_"No well except that you and him are together why?" "Because pyro said_

_Angel was bragging about our relationship" "no pyro's an ass angel isn't_

_Like that he respects you and bobby nor tremor likes pyro so chill ok?"_

_"Thanks spike" luca said giving spike a hug "now come one it's lunch time"_

_Spike said helping her up luca wiped her face off and wiped her hands _

_On her pants and the walked into the dinning room luca sat next _

_To angel he held her hand under the table and every one began to eat _

_Pyro was in front of her but she ignored him "hey bobby can _

_You pass me the potatoes please?" "Sure, here" bobby handed her _

_The potatoes and glared at pyro night crawler even glared at pyro_

_("Why is every one glaring at me?") Pyro thought to him self_

_He looked at luca and knew why everyone was mad at him he figure she made _

_A scene and told some people and they told some people and it got around_

_Well after lunch luca went to take a nap and angel worked his way upstairs _

_He knoked on luca's door then opened it she wasn't in there_

_He looked in his room and she wasn't there either angel looked all over_

_And couldn't find luca anywhere he went to wolverine and immediately went to talk to the professor "oh its ok she went shopping with rouge for cloths_

_They asked if they could go hope you didn't worry to much angel" _

_"Why would he worry?" "Well wolverine angel and luca are quit the item"_

_Said the professor leavening the room angel flew off as fast as possible_

_Luca and rouge walked in the door angel walked over to luca and grabbed some _

_Of her bags and bobby helped rouge they all went to rouge's room _

_"You had me worried Lu" "that's cute angel you were worried about_

_Lulu" "rouges come on show bobby what you got well outdoor were any you can_

_Show him the other stuff when we leave" "ok" rouge side pulling out some cool_

_Cloths well fifteen minutes later angel help luca Cary her bags to her room _

_When that walked in her room luca dropped her bags on the spot _

_And shut and locked the door she picked threw a bag and pulled out a radio _

_She took it out of the box and hooked it up and then pulled out cds from the _

_It bag and took the plastic off of one and put it in the CD player_

_She tossed a little bag at angel "put that on ok" she kissed him then grabbed_

_A bag and went into the bathroom angel opened the bag there was a velvet_

_Robe in the bag with a note "don't wear anything under this" is what the note_

_Said he obeyed the instructions and put the robe on suddenly the radio began _

_To play it was the song 'miss independent' he smiled and looked at the bathroom Luca walked out in a long red velvet robe holding four leather straps_

_And a whip "lay on the bed angel" luca ordered he did as he was told_

_She tied his hands apart on the head board and tied his legs spread_

_On the foot board she then stud up strait and snapped the whip_

_Angel smiled she sat on his chest and opened his robe. Her robe _

_Draped down his legs he realized she wasn't wearing anything _

_Underneath the robe angel smiled again. Luca then licked up his chest_

_Nibbled on his ear lobe then he slipped into her she moaned a little _

_Then there was a knock on the door luca got off angel, tied her robe _

_And went to the door she stuck her head out a little "what?"_

"_Luca professor x wants to see you" said tremor_

"_Ok hold on I'll walk with you" she went back in side and told angel _

_She'll be back she turned off the radio and walked into the hall and _

_Shut the door behind her and walked with tremor "so angel was_

_In there?" "Why" "well Lu you're in velvet and he's not in his room"_

"_Oh, well don't tell any one please" begged luca as they walked down the_

_Stairs "no prob I feel that love lives should be secret" turning into the other_

_Room luca gasped "oh my!" a man in pure silk tall with white soft hair_

_Pale tan stood I front of them "hello I'm fracice but if you may call me fox"_

"_f-fox sounds good to me" luca stuttered "and you are" fox kissed her hand_

_She blushed "lu-luca v-vonlay" luca stumbled "hey what's wrong lu you seem _

_Pale are you ok?" "n-no I-I'm fine u-um b-but I must sleep u-um fox we'll chat in the morning um good night" luca ran to her room with her robe flowing behind her_

"_What was wrong with her tremor?" "well fox she was busy doing something when I had her to come down but she thought professor x wanted her but she likes you that's the good thing" "why do you say that" "well fox Lucifer is what luca stands for she's likeable but she some times she doesn't like others"_

"_Oh very under stand able, she's very cute though." ("She will be mine")_

_Fox thought to him self tremor took him to a room down the hall from _

_Luca and angel mean wile luca was untying angel "what's wrong lu?"_

"_I'm just out of the mood angel I was down stairs to long" _

"_That's ok we'll have tomorrow my love" said angel kissing _

_Luca deeply on the lips "listen angel you better go ok?"_

_Angel kissed her again and left she locked the door behind him _

_She laid down and fell fast asleep around twelve someone knoked_

_Lightly on the door "hum (yawn) hold on" luca tied up her robe_

_And opened the door fox was standing there "um sorry I didn't mean _

_To wake you I'm just lonely and tremor told me you room was here _

_So I thought I would try to get to know you that is if you don't mind"_

"_Um ya but lets go to you're room angel is next door and I don't want_

_To wake him" said luca walking in the hall "ok my room it is" (this is perfect_

_She will fall into my arms") luca walked in front of him ("my she is so_

_Beautiful and she is in a velvet robe and im guessing she is not wearing anything _

_Under that cause no one gets dressed that fast but that's ok")_

_They stopped at his door fox opened the door "after you luca"_

_Luca smiled and walked in fox closed the door behind him and locked it quietly_

"_Ok so what brings you here fox" asked luca sitting on the bed_

_("she is setting her self up this is great") "Well luca I'm well I can control_

_Plant life you want to see?" luca nodded he took a seed off the Chester drawers_

_And made grow it was a Aphrodite vine the scent filled the room the vine around _

_Fox's arm and moved toward luca she giggled as it made her lay down _

_The vine worked its way up her robe the vine was covered in aphoristic flowers_

_The vine crested her chest it then tied her wrist together and rapped around the head bars the vine unraveled from fox's arm and shrank to were it was only on her _

_Wrists "what are you going to do to me fox?" luca said looking at fox he put his _

_Finger to his mouth and asked for silence "I want you luca will you let me have you?" ("oh but I have a lover fox, but oh he's so dreamy well what angel doesn't know wont kill him") luca thought "only if it is kept a secret" she said to fox_

"_Alright" fox agreed and put on some music he got on top of her and untied _

_Her robe ("he's so light its amazing") fox kissed her chest and her neck_

_Then he slipped into her she moaned he went deep into her he was in her _

"_Oh…harder…faster…oh yes fox oh give it to me harder" luca moaned _

_Fox obeyed and went harder and faster they where almost at climax_

_Then fox hit his climax and rested his head on her chest still in side _

_Her. Luca put her hand in fox's soft hair which lay messily over her chest and upper stomach ("she's good and her body is soft and she is so tan")_

_Fox thought to him self he was still in side her but she enjoyed the feeling_

_("Angel never stayed in me this long I like it it's comfortable and his _

_Body is so warm his hair is so soft oh I'm falling for him") "um... Fox?"_

"_Yes luca" fox said his head still on her chest "do you get jealous _

_Easily?" asked luca moving her hand threw his hair "no"_

_Fox replied softly "do you like me?" asked luca softly_

"_Yes I must admit it when I went to you're room my intentions_

_Were to bed you" "oh really?" "Yes I know its wrong for one to be like that _

_But I don't find love that often" "why would no one love you"_

"_The problem was that all the girls liked me but they weren't right for me"_

"_Oh, well this is my plan I cant leave angel it'll kill him but we can be together_

_But secretly no one can find out ok?" "Oh that would be fun! Ewe you are a_

_Bad girl" said fox in a teasing tone "listen I have to get back it's almost_

_time for every one to get up I've got to go" luca said softly fox nodded and came out of her she was said cause she knew she would miss the warmth of his _

_Body she kissed him and walked out the door to her room she walked in _

_And shut and locked the door then lied down she feel fast asleep_

_At twelve noon there was a pounding "luca! Luca come on get up!"_

_Yelled rouge threw her door "go away!" luca yelled back the door unlocked_

"_come on lu get up" rogue said shutting the door be hind her" no!'_

_Luca said softly but sternly "there's a cute fox guy down stairs"_

"_We've met" luca said putting a pillow over her head "when?"_

"_Tremor introduced me to him last night when I was with angel _

_the when I came back I wasn't in the mood to play so we parted and went to sleep then at mid night fox comes down here and asks if I'll join him just to chat _

_well he shows me his power and get this he can control plants well he made an Aphrodite vine and tied my wrist to the head bars and we had sex please don't tell anyone ok?" "No prob" "but any way before he untied me he said that _

_When he came to get me he planed to quote unquote bed me" "wow really_

_He must really have the hots for you" "but wait there's more I'm going out with him secretly so don't tell a soul if you do I'll galge you're eyes out ok?"_

"_Ok, but that's cool but hey you must be hungry come on lunch is probly ready"_

_Luca went to change she was wearing baggy black jeans and a red muscle_

_Shirt that said 'bite me I taste good' she spiked her hair and they left her room _

"_How do you get it to stand up?" rouge asked as they walked down the stairs_

"_Well usually I make out with them first." Said luca smiling _

"_**Not that lu you're hair**" "oh well that's different moose and hair spray _

_Are the best hold" luca laughed as she sat next to angel and rouge _

_Sat across from her fox sat next to luca "hi luca I see you awake _

_Sorry for keeping you up all night" fox said smiling at her luca _

_Had a worried look on her face "oh well we had a good time well at lest_

_I did" luca said "oh yes that story of legion was very entertaining"_

_("Luca I must speak with you") professor x said telepathically _

_Luca excused her self and walked with prof.x "luca I want you to help fox as_

_Much as possible because like you he has uncontrollable anger"_

"_Can do what else?" "Well angel has to leave for two months _

_For an assignment so you'll be alone for awhile" "'when does he _

_Leave?" "In an hour" "oh well after lunch I'll say my good byes"_

"_Don't have sex with him or else he wont leave it took a lot for _

_Him to be able to say good bye for such a long time" "ok" _

_Luca went back to the dinning room she kissed angel and sat down _

"_Hey night crawler pass the spaghetti please" night crawler_

_Grabbed the plate and hand it down to her she smiled and piled_

_Her plate angel and fox laughed "what, hey I'm hungry _

_(whimper) don't laugh at me!" luca wined "were laughing cause _

_You don't look like the person to eat a lot" fox said putting his _

_Hand on her arm as she reached for the parmesan cheese_

"_Here" fox handed her the shaker "you know lu that's not healthy"_

"_What?" "Cheese" rouge said taking a drink of soda "well rouge_

_If I only ate healthy things I'd die of malnutrition" luca said _

_Twirling spaghetti on her fork after lunch angel and luca stood out _

_By the water fountain "oh angel I'm going to miss you"_

_Luca said baring her head in his chest "I'll miss you too"_

_Luca began to cry "oh Lu don't cry please you I love you_

_Right?" "Yah" luca said with her head still in his chest_

"_I told fox to take care of you he'll do any thing you _

_Ask and I mean it he likes you and I know you will get along"_

"_Angel" wolverine yelled "I got to lu" "no angel please don't go _

_What will I do with out you here?" luca said with tears running _

_Down her face fox walked and held her at her elbows_

_As angel walk toward the jet "bye Lu fox take care of my _

_Girl or I'll come after you" angel said wavering goodbye _

"_Don't worry she'll be fine" fox yelled back luca turned _

_And buried her face in fox's chest angel stepped in the jet left._

_Fox hugged luca "its ok lu he'll be back listen I'll take you to_

_You room I'll stay until you drift to sleep luca looked up _

_Tear dripped down her face "please luca don't cry _

_For you'll make the clouds weep" fox said kissing _

_Her forehead luca put her head on fox's chest_

_Fox lead her to her room to rest for the night._


End file.
